Shinji Hirako
| obrazek = | rasa = Visored | urodziny = 10 maja''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 176 cm | waga = 60 kg | przynależność = Visoredzi, Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 5. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | partner = Momo Hinamori | poprzedni partner = Sōsuke Aizen | bazy operacyjne = 5. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society; dawniej magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = Sakanade | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 21, Rozdział 183 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 109 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Masaya Onosaka | angielski głos = Roger Craig Smith | galeria = tak }} jest Visoredem i ich nieformalnym przywódcą. Jest również kapitanem 5. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Wygląd Shinji ma brązowe oczy i blond włosy z grzywką, sięgające do szczęki. W pełnym uśmiechu pokazuje swoje charakterystyczne, okazałe zęby. Debiutuje w szkolnym mundurku Liceum Karakura. Podczas wygnania na Ziemi zwykle nosi szary długi płaszcz, koszulę i krawat oraz kaszkiet. Shinji ma kolczyk na języku. W Soul Society, gdy był jeszcze kapitanem, miał bardzo długie włosy, sięgające niemal do pośladków. Nosił standardowy strój Shinigami oraz kapitańskie haori. 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena wrócił do dawnego wyglądu, dodając do kapitańskiego stroju biały krawat. Zmienił nieco fryzurę, zapuszczając asymetryczną grzywkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 13 Charakter Shinji jest dość komiczną postacią, która nadaje lekkości niektórym poważnym sytuacjom. W normalnych okolicznościach ma lekceważący stosunek i zazwyczaj irytuje tym Hiyori, za co najczęściej obrywa klapkiem. Sarugaki nie okazuje mu żadnego szacunku, a nawet obraża i atakuje, chociaż Hirako wcale nie jest lepszy, robiąc dziwne miny i rzucając obelgi w jej stronę. Ma ironiczne poczucie humoru i bywa sarkastyczny. Posługuje się mniej formalnym językiem. Za czasów, gdy był kapitanem, słuchał muzyki jazzowej, bo miał fonograf, który odtwarzał płyty winylowe. Ponadto, wydaje się być dość spostrzegawczy. Jako jeden z niewielu zauważył dziwne działania swojego ówczesnego wicekapitana, Sōsuke Aizena. Również szybko dostrzega osobowość Urahary. Podczas walki jest dość spokojny i poważny. Historia thumb|left|190px|Hirako w Soul Society Około 110 lat temu Shinji, jako kapitan 5. Oddziału, przygotowywał się do Ceremonii Promocji Kapitana, gdzie po przybyciu został powitany przez swojego porucznika, Sōsuke Aizena. Shinji zakwestionował gust Aizena widząc, że ten nosi swoje standardowe szaty Shinigami (większość urozmaica swoje różnymi dodatkami), co rozpoczęło debatę na temat noszenia innych ubrań w zależności od okazji. Gdy Aizen skomentował muzykę której słucha Shinji, ten wyjaśnił że jazz był w tym czasie znany w całym Świecie Żywych. Obaj dotarli do kwatery 1. Oddziału, by uczestniczyć w ceremonii. thumb|right|190px|Shinji drażni Hiyori Po otwarciu drzwi, Shinji został zaskoczony przez porucznika Hiyori Sarugaki z 12. Oddziału, która wkrótce została upomniana przez kapitana Aikawę z 7. Oddziału. Kiedy Shinji doszedł do siebie, zaczął prowokować Hiyori (przez strojenie min), co rozzłościło ją jeszcze bardziej. Gdy cała grupa weszła już do środka, Shinji zapytał Love'a kto jeszcze ma przybyć, na co Love odpowiedział że wszyscy są już w środku. Shinji zauważył, że nie pojawił się nikt z 11. Oddziału. Love wyjaśnił, że to jest sprawa kapitana 11. Oddziału, więc niech robi co chce. Shinji skomentował tylko, że jest to dziesiąty Kenpachi i nikt nie ma odwagi, by go upominać. Dodał, że nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego taki wybuchowy człowiek został kapitanem. Love próbował załagodzić sytuację, mówiąc, że aktualny Kenpachi zawsze był kapitanem 11. Oddziału. Jako pewien rodzaj dziedzictwa, nie zmieni się to szybko. Love dodał, że jeśli Shinji ma na coś narzekać, to niech narzeka na niestosowne decyzje poprzedniego Kenpachiego. thumb|left|190px|Kapitanowie dyskutują o zmianach w Gotei 13 Rozmowa dwóch kapitanów została przerwana przez przybycie kapitana 8. Oddziału, Shunsuia Kyōraku, któremu towarzyszyła jego porucznik Lisa Yadōmaru oraz kapitan 13. Oddziału - Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui oskarżył dwójkę o plotkowanie za plecami innych. Shinji był potem świadkiem nudnej rozmowy Shunsuia i Ukitake o tym, kto najdłużej był kapitanem oraz co się stało z poprzednią kapitan 12. Oddziału - Kirio Hikifune. Shinji stwierdził, że kapitanowie kończą im się szybciej niż papier toaletowy. Bleach manga; Rozdział -108, strony 5-12 Później widzimy, jak Shinji stoi w rzędzie wraz z innymi kapitanami, czekając aż przybędzie nowy kapitan 12. Oddziału - Kisuke Urahara. Gdy ten się pojawił, Hirako stwierdził, że na pierwszy rzut oka nie wygląda imponująco.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strony 3-9 thumb|right|190px|Shinji udziela rad Uraharze Później w nocy, odwiedził on Uraharę i powiedział mu, że Hiyori postrzegała poprzednią kapitan jako mentorkę i matkę i dlatego sprawia problemy. Shinji dał mu kilka rad, jak być kapitanem. Zauważył potem, że Urahara jest typem człowieka, który nie robi tego co mu się każe, więc to co powiedział nie ma znaczenia. W każdym razie Shinji powiedział, że Urahara jest do niego podobny, więc niech zajmuje się swoimi sprawami. Gdy Shinji odchodził, zapytał "Jak długo zamierzasz nas oglądać, Sōsuke?". Machnąwszy ręką, Shinji odsłonił Aizena ukrytego za jakiegoś rodzaju kamuflażem. Aizen pochwalił swojego kapitana i zapytał kiedy się domyślił że on tu jest, na co Shinji odpowiedział "Przed tym, jak się urodziłeś", później kazał Aizenowi iść za nim. Aizen skomentował, że Shinji jest dość straszny, na co Shinji powiedział, że to Aizen jest tym strasznym.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strony 15-18 |thumb|left|190px|Shinji sprzecza się z Hiyori 9 lat później Shinji i Aizen przechadzali się po Seireitei, gdy wpadli na Uraharę, Hiyori i 3. oficera Kurotsuchiego. Gdy Shinji znów wdał się w walkę z Hiyori, Aizen zapytał Uraharę czy słyszał nowe wiadomości, na co ten odpowiedział, że nie. Shinji podjął temat i opowiedział Uraharze o dziwnych zabójstwach na terenie Rukongai. Shinji poinformował także, że 9. Oddział został wysłany, aby zbadać tą niepokojącą sprawę.Bleach manga; Rozdział -104, strony 5-9 thumb|right|190px|Shinji ochrania Hiyori Później w nocy Shinji został wyznaczony wraz z Lovem Aikawą, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashim, Hachigenem Ushōdą, Lisą Yadōmaru, aby zbadać zaginiecie w Rukongai kapitana Kenseia Mugurumy i członków jego dywizji. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Shinji ochronił Hiyori przed czymś, co wyglądało na Kenseia w formie Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, stony 17-19 thumb|left|190px|Shinji, trzymająć Hiyori, blokuje kopnięcie Mashiro Gdy przybyła reszta drużyny śledczej, zaczęli się zastanawiać czy to jest na pewno Kensei, jednak nawet gdyby nim nie był, wyciągnęli miecze, bo inaczej byliby martwi.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 3-5Gdy Kensei wydał potężny ryk, Shinji zabrał Hiyori i wycofał się, widząc jak Love rozpoczyna walkę z Mugurumą. Po chwili, gdy za Rosem pojawiła się Mashiro w formie Hollowa i zaatakowała go, Shinji zawołał ją, by zwrócić jej uwagę na siebie. Mashiro zaatakowała, lecz Shinji zablokował ją. Po chwili pomógł mu Hachi, który unieruchomił ją, używając Bakudō 75. poziomu. Hachi zauważył, że Love ma trudności w walce z Kenseiem i użył Bakudō 63. poziomu, by jego także powstrzymać. Zapytał Shinjiego co się stało, ale rozmowa została przerwana, ponieważ Kensei zaczął się uwalniać.Bleach manga; Rodział -101, strony 10-17 thumb|right|190px|Shinji komplementuje umiejętności Hachiego Gdy Kensei chciał atakować, Hachi użył Bakudō 99. poziomu, by w końcu zatrzymać go. Shinji skomentował, że to imponujące używać zaklęcia poziomu 99. bez inkantacji. Shinji zapytał czy Hachi mógłby uleczyć Kenseia i Mashiro za pomocą Kidō, lecz ten odpowiedział, że nawet nie wie co im się stało. Nagle Hiyori zaczęła niekontrolowanie kaszleć, Shinji zapytał czy wszystko w porządku i powiedział Hachiemu, żeby zaczął od niej, ale przerwano mu. thumb|left|190px|Hiyori tnie Shinjiego Hiyori weszła w stan Hollowa i zaatakowała Shinjiego, tnąc go przez klatkę piersiową. Następnie zapadła ciemność i cała reszta oddziału została zaatakowana przez nieznanego sprawcę. Shinji był jedynym przytomnym po tym ataku, i gdy ciemność opadła, zauważył, że atakującym był Kaname Tōsen, 5. oficer z oddziału Kenseia. Shinji zapytał go, dlaczego zdradził swojego kapitana, ale przybyli wtedy Aizen i Gin Ichimaru. Sosuke wyjaśnił, że Tōsen nikogo nie zdradził i wiernie wykonywał jego rozkazy.Bleach manga; Rozdział -100, strony 7-19 thumb|right|190px|Shinji zwodzony przez przynętę Shinji przyznał, że jest mniej zdziwiony, niż warunki na to wskazywały, więc Aizen zapytał, czy podejrzewał go od dłuższego czasu. Dodał, że tego właśnie spodziewał się po swoim kapitanie. Shinji stwierdził, iż od zawsze wiedział, że w Aizenie drzemie coś niebezpiecznego i nigdy mu nie ufał. Z tego powodu Hirako wybrał go na swojego wicekapitana, aby mieć na niego oko. Aizen podziękował mu za to, bo z powodu swoich podejrzeń kapitan nie skupił się na prawdziwych zamiarach swojego porucznika. Dalej Aizen wyjaśnił, że jego kapitan nawet nie miał pojęcia, iż przez cały poprzedni miesiąc to nie Aizena miał u swojego boku. Sōsuke kontynuował wyjaśnienia na temat prawdziwej mocy swojego Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu. Następnie poinformował Shinjiego, że gdyby dopuścił go do siebie bliżej, jak inni kapitanowie czynią ze swoimi porucznikami, wtedy prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie go przejrzeć i dostrzec subtelne różnice w zachowaniu Aizena w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. thumb|left|Hollowfikacja Shinjiego Azen kontynuował, mówiąc, że za to, co się stało, Hirako może winić tylko siebie. Stwierdził też, że mógł odmówić przyjęcia posady porucznika w jego oddziale, ale zdecydował, że z powodu podejrzeń Shinjiego co do jego osoby, przebywanie pod jego bokiem jest dla Aizena idealnym rozwiązaniem. Sōsuke dodał, że to Hirako ponosi winę i odpowiedzialność za to, co właśnie spotkało jego przyjaciół, leżących w pobliżu. Shinji, sprowokowany tymi słowami, wpadł w gniew, co przyspieszyło proces jego Hollowfikacji. Aizen podziękował mu ponownie, że dał się tak łatwo zwieść i uczynił uwagę, że najwyraźniej istnieje zależność pomiędzy szybkością Hollowfikacji i uleganiem silnym emocjom.Bleach manga; Rozdział -99 thumb|right|190px|Shinji atakuje Tōsena Shinji zapytał, czym jest Hollowfikacja, ale Aizen odmówił dalszej rozmowy. Po tym wydał rozkaz Tōsenowi, by wykończył. Tōsen zaatakował Hiyori, co zmusiło Shinjiego do stawienia mu czoła. Hirako przyznał, że nie wiedział, co się święci, ale wywnioskował, że jednak jeszcze nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Przypomniał sobie, że Aizen powiedział o przyspieszeniu procesu na skutek poddania się emocjom, więc teraz ma zamiar zachować spokój i działać na chłodno. Shinji rozpoczął walkę z Tōsenem i udało mu się go zmusic do cofnięcia. Kontynuował pojedynek i zdobył przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, posyłając Tōsena na ziemię. Postępująca Hollowfikacja nie pozwoliła mu jednak dalej walczyć, całkowicie pozbawiając go władzy na swoim ciałem.Bleach anime; Odcinek 211, W anime starcie jest bardziej rozbudowane w stosunku do mangi. W chwili, gdy Aizen był bliski zabicia Shinjiego, pojawił się na polanie kapitan 12. Oddziału, Kisuke Urahara, wraz z Tessaiem Tsukabishim, kapitanem Korpusu Kidō. Aizen, Gin i Tōsen wycofali się, a Tessai użył Zakazanego Kidō, by zabezpieczyć i przetransportować grupę do koszarów 12. Oddziału. Na miejscu, w swoim laboratorium, Urahara próbował cofnąć proces, używając do tego stworzonego przez siebie Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Rozdział -98 Niestety, próby nie odniosły skutku i Uraharze nie udało się osiągnąć zamierzonego efektu.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strona 3 thumb|right|190px|Ofiary Hollowfikacji w podziemnej grocie Następnego dnia rano, Urahara i Tessai, aresztowani na rozkaz Centrali 46, trafili przed sąd. Zhollowfikowani Shinigami zostali skazani na śmierć jako Hollowy. Jednak zanim jeszcze którykolwiek z wyroków został wykonany, do sali rozpraw dostała się zamaskowana Yoruichi Shihōin, która uratowała obydwu i przyprowadziła ich do ukrytego miejsca treningowego.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 4-14 Okazało sie, że wcześniej przetransportowała tam Shinjiego i pozostałe ofiary Aizena, a także prototypy nowych Gigai, nad którymi pracował Urahara. Kisuke stwierdził, że jest w stanie opracować, w przyspieszonym trybie, Gigai blokujące Reiatsu dla siebie, Tessaia i ośmiu zhollowfikowanych Shinigamich. Dodał, że dzięki temu będą mogli zaszyć się w Świecie Ludzi, a on będzie miał czas, by znaleźć sposób na cofnięcie procesu.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 15-18 Fabuła Bount (tylko anime) Shinji jest krótko widziany gdy stoi na słupie telefonicznym w Karakurze. Następnie podąża w kierunku miasta, podobnie jak Rukia Kuchiki gdy pierwszy raz pojawiała się w Karakurze.Bleach anime; Odcinek 109 Arrancar Pierwszy raz Shinji pojawia się w 110 odcinku w liceum Karakura, jako nowy uczeń klasy Ichigo. Z początku mówi Ichigo, że nie należy do tego świata, że są tacy sami i namawia go, aby został Visoredem. Ichigo za każdym razem odrzuca jego propozycję. Po tym jak Ichigo prowadzi go na rozmowę, zjawia się Hiyori, kopie Hirako a potem bije go swoim klapkiem za to, że jeszcze nie zwerbował Ichigo. Po nieudanej walce z Ulquiorrą i Yammym a potem z Grimmjowem, Ichigo przychodzi do Visoredów prosząc o pomoc w zapanowaniu nad swoim Hollowem. Ichigo przechodzi bardzo ciężki trening. Musi stoczyć w sobie walkę z Hichigo. Potem udaje mu się tego dokonać. Gdy ćwiczy z Hiyori mógł wytrzymać tylko 11 sekund w masce. Kiedy dociera do niego wiadomość o tym, że Grimmjow się pojawia, nie powstrzymuje go limit czasowy i idzie walczyć. Ichigo walczył z Grimmjowem, ale jego limit przeszkadza mu w zadaniu ostatecznego ciosu. Później z pomocą przychodzi mu Shinji. Hirako pokonałby Arrancara, lecz przeszkadza mu w tym Ulquiorra, który zabiera Grimmjowa do Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Mashiro Kuna przynosi Shinjiemu paczkę, którą znalazła na zewnątrz. Znajdują się w niej zużyte bandaże Ichigo i karteczka z napisem "Dzięki".Bleach manga; Rozdział 239, strona 1 Sztuczna Karakura Shinji pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze razem z innymi Visoredami. Pyta ich, czy chcą porozmawiać z kimś z Gotei 13, większość odmawia, lecz Lisa idzie porozmawiać ze swoim byłym kapitanem. W tym czasie Hirako idzie do Yamamoto. Gdy głównodowodzący pyta, czy są oni po stronie Gotei 13, Hirako odpowiada, że nie, ale są przeciwko Aizenowi i po stronie Ichigo. Następnie pojawia się obok reszty Visoredów, i gdy pytają czy już skończył, mówi, że nie warto marnować czasu na głównodowodzącego. Kiedy Hooleer tworzy mnóstwo Menosów Grande, Shinji i jego towarzysze zakładają swoje maski. W czasie, w którym reszta Visoredów pokonuje Gillianów, on atakuje Aizena, jednak nagle przed jego twarzą pojawia się ostrze czyjegoś miecza. Hirako odskakuje w tył, dzięki czemu pozostaje mu tylko małe draśnięcie. Okazuje się, że zaatakował go Kaname Tōsen. Kiedy Tōsen próbuje jeszcze raz go zaatakować, Shinjiego broni Sajin Komamura i mówi, że jest po jego stronie. Następnie przez krótki czas Shinji walczy z Ginem Ichimaru. Kiedy Aizen mówi, że już wystarczy i groźnie rani Harribel, Hirako bardzo się dziwi. Następnie Aizen próbuje sprowokować swojego byłego kapitana i jego towarzyszy, ale Shinji próbuje uspokoić resztę Visoredów i ostrzega ich przed uleganiem prowokacjom Aizena. Hiyori jednak nie wytrzymuje i atakuje Aizena, gdy nagle Ichimaru przebija ją swoim Zanpakutō. Gdy Hiyori spada na ziemię, Shinji łapie ją i każe Hachigenowi ją uleczyć, kiedy nagle dostrzega, że ten stracił rękę. Następnie Hirako idzie walczyć z Aizenem. Były kapitan 5 oddziału mówi Aizenowi, że nigdy mu nie ufał i dlatego nie powiedział mu o mocy swojego Zanpakutō. Hirako uwalnia swój miecz i walczy z Aizenem w "odwróconym świecie", ale jego przeciwnik twierdzi, że moc jego Shikai to nic więcej, jak tylko dziecinna zabawa i przecina Hirako. Później Shinji razem z innymi Visoredami i kapitanami Gotei 13 walczy z Aizenem, jednak zostają łatwo pokonani. Po wojnie widzimy go razem z resztą Visoredów i Retsu Unohaną, która uleczyła ich rany. Shinji dziękuje jej za wszystko, na co ona odpowiada, że przyjaciele nie muszą jej dziękować. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Shinji rozmawia z Ichigo Ichigo, odzyskując swoje moce, zauważa, że Shinji oddał swoje Reiatsu do specjalnego miecza, którym przebiła go Rukia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strona 11 Kiedy Kurosaki udaje się do Soul Society w celu odzyskania ciała Ginjō, zauważa Shinjiego wśród kapitanów, gdy ten pyta go, czy wie o co prosi. Po chwili przerywa Suì-Fēng, która weszła mu w słowo, i ponownie pyta chłopaka, czy jest w stanie wybaczyć Kūgo to, co zrobił jego rodzinie i przyjaciołom.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strony 12-14 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po ataku Vandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Shinji jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Podczas ataku Vandenreich, Shinji zostaje poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai. Hirako wydaje się być zirytowany nierozsądnym zachowaniem pozostałych kapitanów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strona 7 thumb|right|190px|Momo biegnie za Shinjim Jakiś czas później na polu walki szybko dowiaduje się, że wszechkapitan pojawił się na terenie wojny. Kiedy wystraszona Momo mówi, że nie widziała nigdy Yamamoto w takiej furii, Shinji rzuca, że on nie widział go nawet na polu bitwy, po czym z uśmiechem nakazuje swojej wicekapitan pośpieszyć się, gdyż w przeciwnym razie Genryūsai pozabija wszystkich przeciwników.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strona 7-8 Po śmierci wszechkapitana Yamamoto, a jego ciało zostaje zniszczone przez lidera Vandenreich, Hirako wyczuwa, co właśnie się stało. Bleach manga; Rozdział 511, strony 12 Chwilę później wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 512, strona 5 thumb|left|190px|Hirako zagaduje do Ichigo Po wycofaniu się wojsk Vandenreich, Shinji podchodzi do Ichigo w koszarach 4. Oddziału, mówiąc mu, że operacja Rukii i Renjiego dobiegła końca. Obaj wchodzą do sali, gdzie leży dwoje Shinigamich. Po chwili Rukia budzi się i dziękuje Kurosakiemu za to, że przybył by ocalić Soul Society. Gdy chłopak odpowiada, że to nic takiego, Hirako wtrąca się do rozmowy mówiąc, że gdyby nie Ichigo to sytuacja Soul Society wyglądałaby o wiele gorzej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strony 6-9 Gdy Ichigo wychodzi by spotkać się z Mayurim, Rukia pyta Shinjiego, dlaczego chłopak ma taki smutny wyraz twarzy. Kapitan wyjaśnia, że może być to spowodowane tym, że jego Zanpakutō został złamany, a jemu samemu nikogo nie udało się uratować. Rukia dzieli się z Hirako swoim podejrzeniem, że jest to coś poważniejszego, a co Ichigo przed nimi ukrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strony 10-11 Shinji jest potem obecny w koszarach 1. Oddziału, gdzie kapitanowie gromadzą się nad relikwiami Yamamoto. Pomimo wybuchu kłótni, Shinji nie odzywa się ani słowem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strony 12-17 Jakiś czas później Shinji, podobnie jak pozostali zdolni do służby kapitanowie Gotei 13 oczekuje przybycia Dywizji 0. Kiedy Mayuri przyprowadza na miejsce Ichigo, Hirako stwierdza, że nie ma tu nic ciekawego do oglądania. Następnie z nieba spada Tenchūren, z którego wychodzi cała, pięcioosobowa Straż Królewska.>''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 516, strony 11-15 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Shinji jest potężnym kombatantem, nieoficjalnym przywódcą grupy i byłym Shinigami oraz kapitanem 5 Oddziału. W pewnym momencie, gdy Hirako zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo, inni Visoredzi wspominają, że Ichigo jest głupi by walczyć z Shinjim, o czym świadczy fakt, że Hirako nie podejmuje walki na poważnie (tak samo Ichigo, choć on starał się stłumić swojego wewnętrznego Pustego).Bleach manga; Rozdział 215, strony 14-18''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 122 Shinji okazał się również wystarczająco utalentowany w szermierce, by powstrzymać Mashiro Kunę poddanej Hollowfikacji bez uwolnionego miecza, choć kosztowało go to trochę siły.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 13 Był w stanie odeprzeć Kaname Tōsena, jednocześnie opierając się swojej Hollowfikacji.Bleach anime; Odcinek 211 Hirako bierze również 6 Espadę na siebie i utrzymuje spokój podczas walki z Grimmjowem, spychając go tylko przy pomocy swojej maski.Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strony 9-10''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 140 Ekspert Shunpo: Shinji specjalizuje się w Shunpo. Jego umiejętności okazały się na tyle duże, aby łatwo przechytrzyć Grimmjowa, 6 Espadę. Jako kapitan, zanim jeszcze stał się Visoredem, był pierwszym który się pojawił, aby uratować Hiyori, nawet wtedy, gdy Lisa miała przewagę nad wszystkimi innymi kapitanami zostawiając ich w tyle w tym samym czasie.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strony 17-19 Hirako jest bardzo szybki na bliskie dystanse. W czasie ataku na Aizena, jest w stanie dostrzec krawędź niespodziewanego ataku Tōsena, mając tylko małą ranę nad lewą skronią.Bleach manga Rozdział 367 strony 1-3 Przenikliwy intelekt: Mimo dziecinnej postawy w dawnych czasach, Hirako pokazał się bardzo wnikliwym i spostrzegawczym człowiekiem. W czasie pobytu jako kapitan 5 oddziału, był w stanie przejrzeć oszustwa Sōsuke i niektóre jego iluzje. Nawet sam Aizen przyznał się do zniechęcenia przez przebiegłego Shinjiego. Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan, ma ogromne pokłady energii duchowej. Jako Visored, Shinji posiada podwójne typy energii duchowej, część Shinigami i część Hollowa. Na jego Reiatsu mówi się jako okropne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 185, strona 6 Praktykant Kidō: Chociaż nigdy nie widziano tego w bitwie, Shinji wykazał pewne umiejętności w posługiwaniu się Kidō, jak np. natychmiastowa dezorientacja i uśpienie Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strony 14-15 Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina zwykłą kataną. Rękojeść i pochwa są czerwone a osłona ma kształt klepsydry. right|190px|thumb|Sakanade *'Shikai': Komendą uwalniającą jest .Bleach manga, Rozdział 385, strona 6 W stanie Shikai, rękojeść staje się dużym pierścieniem, który pozwala Sakanade obracać się wokół ręki Hirako bez żadnego kontaktu fizycznego z Zanpakutō. Ruch odnosi się też do specjalnych zdolności Shikai. Pierwsze kilka centymetrów ostrza są objęte rozszerzeniem gardy w kształcie krzyża. Ostrze Sakanade jest proste i smukłe z końcówką zakończoną ukośnie, jak krawędź brzytwy zamiast stożkowego punktu. Istnieje pięć otworów wzdłuż długości miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 387, strona 4 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Specjalną umiejętnością Sakanade jest tak zwany . Kiedy odwróci miecz, tworzą się różowe mgły oraz przyjemny zapach, który oddziałuje na zmysły. Shinji określił technikę jako "atutową kartę". Sprawia, że postrzeganie przeciwnika się odwraca. Góra staje się dołem i odwrotnie, lewa prawą, a nawet przód tyłem. Jest to jednak coś więcej, niż tylko zmiana postrzegania, ponieważ przeciwnik widzi wszystko tak, jakby miał oczy z tyłu głowy. Nie ważne jak potężny jest przeciwnik, nawet jeśli jest przyzwyczajony do walki w konkretnym przypadku, ich organizm nie dostosuje się i będzie nadal walczyć o odruch, który powoduje, że nieustannie poddadzą się efektowi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 387, strony 6-13 *'Bankai': Nieznane. Hollowfikacja thumb|right|190px|Maska Shinjiego Maska Hollowa: Maska Hollowa Shinjiego przypomina maskę faraona, z krótkimi okapami zwisającymi z tyłu szyi. Podczas zakładania maski, twardówki Hirako całkowicie robią się czarne, a jego tęczówki stają się szare.Bleach manga; Rozdział 185, strony 7-8 *'Powiększenie mocy': Podczas noszenia maski, moce Pustego Shinjiego uzupełniają moce Shinigami, co daje mu ogromny wzrost zarówno siły, jak i szybkości. thumb|190px|right|Cero :Cero: Shinji gromadzi energię, która jest wyświetlana w linii poziomej z pięści. Potem uwalnia czerwone Cero o bardzo szerokim łuku i niszczycielskiej sile. Siła Cero na odległość jest wystarczająco silna, aby spowodować ciężkie obrażenia Espadzie co najmniej ze stopniem 6, nawet przy minimalnym poborze mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strony 10-13 :Zwiększona siła: Podczas noszenia swojej maski Pustego, Shinji wykazał, że ma większą siłę, która przytłacza nawet Grimmjowa. :Zwiększona prędkość: Podczas noszenia swojej maski Pustego, Shinji wykazał, że może poruszać się znacznie szybciej. Jego prędkość dziwi nawet Grimmjowa. Ciekawostki 190px|thumb|right|Shinji na okładce 1. rozdziału *Shinjiego możemy zobaczyć już na okładce 1. rozdziału, jest to przedwczesny projekt jego postaci. *Rękojeść Zanpakutō Shinjiego jest czerwona, ale w 123 odcinku, gdy używa go do zerwania maski Ichigo, rękojeść ma kolor różowy. *Rana zadana przez Tōsena powyżej oczu Hirako znika i pojawia się ponownie. *Można go zobaczyć w openingu 83 odcinka. *Gdy Shinji dołącza do klasy Ichigo i odwrotnie tłumaczy znaczenie swojego imienia i nazwiska, mówi: "Robienie rzeczy na odwrót to moja specjalność", co może się kojarzyć z mocami jego Sakanade. *Shinji ma kolczyk na języku. *Hirako lubi jazz. *W oryginalnej wersji językowej Shinji mówi dialektem z regionu Kansai. Jest on uważany za nieco bardziej bezpośredni, zabawny, ale także "cwaniacki". W przekładzie mangi na język polski, tłumacze chcąc oddać charakter tej postaci, przetłumaczyli jego wypowiedzi w gwarze poznańskiej.Bleach manga; Tom 21 Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Shinji Hirako Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:5. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō